1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small diameter fluorescent lamp, specifically, to a fluorescent lamp of a small diameter for ornamental purposes (to provide visual effects) as well as for simple illumination.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, fluorescent lamps with large diameter tubes are used for illuminating interiors. Conventional fluorescent lamps are not suitable for ornamental illumination and for minimizing space occupied, or indirect illumination. Accordingly, a fluorescent lamp with a small diameter, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,805 and owned by the Applicant, was devised in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.
The fluorescent lamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,805 has a construction where the fluorescent lamp is integral with a lamp assembly so that the lamp assembly as well as the fluorescent lamp must be replaced at the end of the lamp service life, or when the lamp fails.
Also, the fluorescent lamp has a construction which conveniently allows connecting multiple lamps in series by using female and male connectors made of plastic. This results in regular lamp spacing in applications using an array of multiple lamps. Therefore, the connecting portion which is apparently cut off does not present a fine exterior.
In addition, the connectors made of soft plastics contract and expand from the heat of the lamp, resulting in poor electrical contact between the terminals, hence, frequent extinguishment of the lamp.
When one of the serially connected lamp assemblies is replaced because of a defect, the lamp assemblies also must be disassembled and replaced.